Gaming device manufacturers are always looking for new and exciting ways to reward players and make gaming device play more entertaining. Awarding players with physical prizes in lieu of the cash equivalent is one game enhancement that certain players enjoy. For example, a casino may offer a new car as a prize or award instead of a traditional cash jackpot. The car may be placed on display in the casino in close proximity to the gaming machines which are capable of enabling players of those gaming machines to win the car. This attracts attention to these gaming machines.
One problem with this type of jackpot incentive is that certain players quickly become discouraged by the fact that that they have tried many times and are no closer to winning the prize than when they started. In other words, the money the player has invested in or wagered on the gaming machine does not help the player's odds on subsequent plays of the gaming machine. Therefore, a large investment or a large wager amount is not an encouragement to continue playing the gaming machine and can be a discouragement.
In addition, because a casino may typically have only a few such gaming machines, players are given very little choice as to what prize they would like to pursue. It is therefore desirable to provide new and different gaming machines which enable players to win or obtain physical prizes instead of or in addition to monetary awards.